Cade
Cat: "Please tell me it's over." (*Crash noise*) Jade:'' "It's over."'' - An exchange between Jade and Cat in Who Did It to Trina? Cade is the pairing between Cat Valentine and Jade West (C'/at and J/'ade). Another term for this pairing is Jat (J'/ade and C/'at) which is not used as often. While Cade is the official and more commonly used name, both are usually acknowledged by the community. It is the most popular slash ship in the fandom. It is unknown how they met, however, Cat and Jade seem to be good friends; Jade tones her insults down towards Cat, and they show concern for the others well-being and stand up for each other when problems occur, although in season two Jade seems a little irritated by Cat. There is also a Cade Wiki, which needs some help and is currently under construction. Friendship between the two is also often explored. A very frequent theme (and arguably the pairing's main dynamic) is compromise and making exceptions with each other. The two have been shown to be friends and have shown surprisingly little animosity towards one another. All that said, there have been moments (e.g. Robarazzi, Terror on Cupcake Street) when Jade apparently gets irritated by Cat. However, it also seems that these occasions aren't taken to heart by Cat, which is unusual. See Eliana for the real-life pairing of the actresses, Ariana Grande and Elizabeth Gilles. Cade Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *Cat is Jade's first pick for a partner when she does a drive-by acting exercise in Improv class, while Beck is her third pick. *It should also be noted that Cat begins to stand up when Sikowitz chooses Jade to lead their improv skit before Jade even selects her, suggesting that she already knew she would be Jade's first choice. 'The Bird Scene' *Jade performs a skit with Cat in class. *Jade yells "Sikowitz!" in a disapproving and slightly annoyed tone when he hits Cat in the face with a ball. *Cat bumps into Jade when she stands up after Sikowitz hits her in the face with a ball, and Jade tolerates it. *Jade is annoyed and angry that Mr. Sikowitz hit Cat with a colorful ball. *Jade invites Cat to have lunch with her. 'Stage Fighting' *Jade has no problem with Cat being Beck's partner and shows no signs of possessiveness towards him when she hears it. *Jade looks shocked when Russ fake punches Cat. *Jade claps after Cat's performance. *Cat looks on during Jade's fight scene, and when Jade is hit, she runs to her and screams, "She's bleeding!" *Cat looks for a chair for Jade to sit on. *Cat bluntly asks Tori why she hit Jade with a cane. *Cat says she believes Tori about not hitting Jade, but her tone of voice says otherwise. *When the girl splashes her drink in Jade's face, you can see Cat in the background looking shocked. 'The Birthweek Song' *When Jade says "You people give me a rash," she looks at everyone except Cat.'' *Likewise, Cat doesn't respond to the above; possibly she knows that she's not addressed, or she knows that Jade doesn't mean it. '''Tori the Zombie *At the close of the disco dance, the camera shows Cat moving to the back to dance with Jade. *At the end of Uptown, Downtown, Jade is talking with Cat. 'Robarazzi' *When Cat shows everyone the super juicer, Jade comments to Cat "You're so screwed up." Cat doesn't seem to mind. *Jade looks concerned about Cat when Cat says "underwear that floats." 'Survival of the Hottest' *When Trina asked for Cat's number, Jade says that she had already tried calling Cat, which means she has Cat's number and that she was the first person to think of calling Cat. *Jade and Cat hug at the end of the episode. *Jade is the only one who has Cat's number. *After they get out of the RV, Cat comments on Jade after she was done sweating and Jade commands her to "Never speak of it!" *When Rex insults Jade, Cat doesn't look very amused, but Beck laughs. *When Jade squirts sunblock on Rex, Cat is the only one that smiles, probably because Rex is always mean to her. 'Beck's Big Break' *Cat giggles when Jade takes a jab at André. 'The Great Ping-Pong Scam' *Cat and Jade are shown to have been friends for at least two years in a flash-back from the scene. *Cat stands next to Jade and laughs when Jade takes a jab at Robbie. *When Tori asked who the ping pong captain is, Cat was the one to tell her that is Jade. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Jade seems happy when Cat appears and introduces her boyfriend to them. *Jade attempts to cause friction between Cat and Tori, possibly because she feels possessive of Cat's friendship. *Jade does seem happy for Cat finding a boyfriend and does nothing against them, showing their friendship. However, when Cat kisses Daniel, Jade immediately kisses Beck, implying some jealousy. *When Cat feels Beck's face, even putting her finger in his mouth, Jade makes no comment – had it been another girl, she probably would have. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Cat is excited to be singing with Jade, as she announces it to Tori and the rest of the class. *Jade also tells Cat that she's picking the song, which Cat happily obliges to. *Even though Beck and André go with the girls to the Karaoke Dokie, when Cat informs the class of her plans she says "Guess what Jade and I are doing this weekend!" implying that they were going just the two of them originally. *When they sing Give It Up, when singing the line Come a little closer, come a little closer baby, baby. they come very close to one another. *Everyone agrees that Jade is a 'gank' except 'Cat. *Once Jade leaves, and André calls her a 'gank,' Cat looks back towards her, and gasps in exasperation. *When Cat notices Tara and Hayley around Beck, she tries to act nice around them, but is uncomfortable. *Cat points out that Beck has a girlfriend, not Beck himself. *Cat compliments Jade's bag, which Jade says "thanks" to. She then explains that it's made from monkey fur. *After Jade insults the two girls (she tells them to "Enjoy my monkey fur!"), Cat looks towards her, smiling. *Cat laughs and lightly shoves Jade's knee after she insults the girl's performance, which doesn't faze Jade. *Cat and Jade seem to enjoy performing with each other, as they're comfortable rubbing up to each other while they dance (with the same choreography), and look at each other happily. *When the owner of the club says that "two girls really stood out tonight," Jade and Cat look at each other, shyly smile, then turn away. *Both Cat and Jade were upset by losing to Hayley and Tara, and considered themselves better. *Jade doesn't make fun of Cat for not initially getting that the karaoke contest was rigged due to one of the competitor's being related to the owner, though she had several opportunities to do so. *Jade puts her hand on Cat's shoulder when Cat grabs her arm in disbelief. *Cat and Jade appear on Tori's doorstep together, suggesting that they spent time together alone, without the rest of the gang, or Beck. *Jade mentions "I told you to get her doughnuts," implying that she let Cat choose what to get Tori. *Cat and Jade finish each others sentences several times when telling Tori about the girls who cheated at Karaoke Dokie. *Cat giggles and adoringly says, "Jade has a plan." *When Tori asks about Haley and Tara she says "Like, Jade-level mean?" Cat replies, "Not that mean, but really mean" which implies that even though she thinks Jade is mean, she likes her as a friend. *When Cat asks "Good, right?" after insulting the girls, (which is very Jade-like, and not in Cat's nature to do) Jade says "For you," which implies that had someone else said it, she would've made fun of them. This shows Jade holds Cat in a higher esteem than others. *Cat says that Hayley's dad letting them win "is so tight" and Jade politely corrects her saying "Tight means good," without getting frustrated or putting her down. *Interestingly enough, Cat quickly puts up Beck as a reward for the girls winning the bet. Although they are confident they will win, had they not picked Tori, there would be a slight chance that they would lose the bet, forcing Beck to kiss the girl(s). If Cat likes Jade, this would be a means of getting her to herself. *Cat seems to try insulting Haley and Tara as much she can. *After Cat jibes "morons" she deliberately leans back to touch her arm to Jade, as if looking for comfort or possibly back-up. *Even though Cat put Beck up as the prize, Jade still trusted Cat to choose their wager. *While Sinjin is talking with the Northridge girls, Cat and Jade are shown smiling and talking in the background at their own table. *During Tori's performance, Jade tells Cat to stop making a specific face, which Cat immediately complies to. *As soon as Tori takes off her disguise, the camera pans to Cat and Jade; Cat's looking at Jade happily, while Jade is intently watching Tori's performance. *Once Tori wins the contest, Cat and Jade lift Tori's arms in victory. *Jade and Cat dance next to each other with some boys at the end of Tori's performance. *Cat is very touchy in this episode and always is rubbing up against Jade or just simply touching her. If it was anyone else (except Beck) Jade probably would have flipped out. 'Rex Dies *Sikowitz assigns Cat and Jade to do the lighting. *Jade repeats, "Lighting?" 'but she doesn't say anything negative about having to work with Cat. *Cat accidentally shocks Jade, and was seen crying about it. *Jade sweetly tells Cat to "make friends with the nice lady at the desk" and Cat does so without question. *When Cat accidentally shocked Jade and immediately apologized, Jade didn't seem so mad at her. 'The Diddly Bops *Cat was helping Jade get dressed, and giggles excitedly when she and Tori go to fit Jade's boobs in the hamburger. *When Rex says something Jade doesn't like Jade pulls his arm off. Yet when Cat comes up and tells them that she booked another gig for "The Diddly Bops" Jade does nothing and Rex calls her on it. '''''Rex: "Why don't you rip her arm off?" which results in Jade glaring at him (for pointing out how differently she treats Cat). 'Wok Star' *Cat asks Beck why Jade is mad, showing that she cares. *Cat goes with the group to see why Jade is in the closet. *Cat asks Jade why she can't produce the play herself. *Cat is the first person to follow Jade out of the closet. *Cat is the person to suggest a plan to have Jade's play go exactly how she wanted it for her dad. *Cat performs the lead role in Jade's play. Jade probably chose Cat to play the role, trusting that she would do it well. *The character Cat plays, written by Jade, says "Dad?" at the end of Well Wishes, possibly a reference to Jade's own relationship with her father, possibly counting on Cat to portray herself and appeal to her father. 'A Film by Dale Squires' *Jade wonders if the dye in Cat's hair gives her brain damage. *Usually, Jade gets over-possessive even when someone kisses Beck in a play or movie scene. Cat kissed Beck in a scene, so that must mean that Jade trusts Cat with Beck. *In the film Tori directed, Jade slaps Cat in a scene, even though that was not in the script. *Jade tells Cat to lie down to do their scene and then smiles. *Cat seems shocked when Jade hits her, so this may imply that Jade has never physically harmed her before. *At the premiere of the film, Cat gasps upon seeing that Jade's character murdered her character, but then she smiles adoringly. *At the Mac Murphy Show, Cat and Jade sit next to each other. *Both agree that they should all get waffles. Season 2 'Beck Falls for Tori' *Cat repeatedly slaps Beck in their acting exercise, which, after its end, Jade says, "I enjoyed the slapping.” even though Beck is her boyfriend. *Jade tells Cat to color a picture of a tiger, to which Cat complies. (Jade comes equipped to take care of Cat.) *When Cat shows up dressed as a spy on the movie set, Jade comments: "Yay, Cat made another costume." *Cat continues to color the tiger when Jade tells her to even though it seems like she doesn't want to when she resumes coloring. *Jade looks amused in the background when she sees Cat mirroring Sikowitz. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *Cat asks Jade if she had a happy childhood. Jade responds by saying her favorite toy was a hammer. *Jade runs over to where Cat is sitting when she finds the H (along with everyone else). *When Tori tells the boy that they should go somewhere more private, Cat and Jade grin at each other and share a look to tacitly show that they're both in on the plan. 'Tori Gets Stuck' *Jade and Cat are sitting next to each other at the beginning of the episode. *Cat asks if Jade got the lead role in Steamboat Suzy. When she finds out she (Jade) didn't get it, she still wants to know what part she got. 'Prom Wrecker' *After Cat tellls Andre that they were not watching him kiss his girlfriend Jade smiles and lowers her head. *Cat asks her brother to get some supplies for Jade's performance. *Jade was pleased Cat got her brother to get Jade what she needed. *Jade doesn't look upset that Cat messed up what she asked her brother for. 'Locked Up' *Cat stares at Jade when she walks into the hotel. *Cat looked worried when Jade said there was a lizard on her chest. *When Cat says that she joined a prisoner gang, Jade says "And you said yes?", probably because she thought it was a bad idea and wanted Cat to stay with her. *Cat comments on how Jade's outfit is dirty. Jade sarcastically responds "Oh no, now I'll never win the prison beauty pageant." 'Who Did it to Trina? ' *Cat and Jade sit next to each other during Tori's play. *When Trina falls, Cat says to Jade in a worried voice "Please tell me it's over!" She tells Cat it's over and Cat opens her eyes. *When Robbie accuses Cat of cutting Trina's harness, Jade turns to her and says in a very gentle, kind voice, "Did you cut Trina's harness gimble?" *Jade said to Cat "Thank you for making me come to this play" which means Cat asked her to come to the play, and also that Jade gave into Cat. *Cat asks Jade for some oatmeal, to which she replies, "No." But this may infer that Jade has given Cat oatmeal before. 'Tori Tortures Teacher' *Cat was sitting next to Jade in the classroom. *Cat and Jade were signing in people for the auditions. *Jade had her leg on Cat's in the classroom. *Cat asks what Jade texted Beck. Jade then shows Cat her phone, and Cat gasps, but doesn't make any comments on the message. *When Cat starts asking Jade a question, Jade says "Open up," to which Cat opens her mouth and Jade procedes to hand-feed cereal into Cat's mouth. Cat doesn't complain about this. *Jade says "Cat likes cereal," showing that she may have done this before. *When Cat starts to speak again, Jade feeds her more cereal. *Jade came to the auditions with cereal in her bag, showing that she comes prepared to take care of Cat. *When Cat asked Jade to show her the text, she did without hesitating, even though she (and Beck) yelled at Tori and André when they talked to them about it. 'Jade Gets Crushed' *When Cat bounces by the group, Jade turns around and watches her hop off with a smirk on her face. 'Terror on Cupcake Street ' *Jade lets Cat play with her keys. *When Cat swallows Jade's key, Jade isn't mad. *When the pointer lands on Cat's picture and she gets excited, Jade is smiling at Cat. *When Cat starts to sing, Jade yells at her and she is instantly quiet: not exactly friendship, but it does show that Cat listens to Jade. *Jade compliments Cat's costumes, saying they're adorable, until she learns that she has to wear them too. *Jade makes it clear the she doesn't not want to wear the costumes Cat decides on but ends up wearing it anyway. *Cat sits right below Jade when they are riding in the cupcake. *When the men are changing the flat tire, Cat is leaning against Jade. Jade doesn't mind. *Jade says to Cat "I will pop your heard like a zit" and Cat replys "Graphic" but dosen't seem offened. Season 3 'A Christmas Tori' *On the whiteboard behind Sikowitz it says "Cat & Jade's Christmas Carol Classic This Saturday at The Henry Smith Theater" which means Cat and Jade were doing a show together. You can see it clearly here. *When Jade says that she likes slapping perky redheads, Cat initially laughs, but then she becomes shocked when she realizes that Jade was referring to her. *Cat is Jade's Secret Santa. *Cat was acting very playfully when giving Jade her Christmas present. *Cat gave Jade a pair of scissors that was from one of Jade's favorite movies. *Jade tells people to shut up because she's about to open the present Cat got her, showing that she was maybe confident that Cat got her something great. *Jade seemed really happy when she recieved the scissors from the movie. She said "Cat, you didn't!" In a really surprised, happy voice. *Cat squeals when Jade opens her present. *Cat could have gotten Jade something girly and childish, but she chose to get Jade something that she knew she would like, even though it's the opposite of her own personality. *They sing André's Christmas song along with Tori. *Jade says that in the movie The Scissoring, the main character uses the scissors on her two best friends. While saying this, she looks at Cat (and Tori), possibly implying that she and Cat are best friends. *When Jade visits Tori's house, it is revealed that she brought her old scissors, not the scissors Cat gave her. This could imply that Jade treasure's Cat's gift and did not want to risk getting them damaged or ruined. TheSlap.com Hints *Cat agrees that Beck shouldn't have joined TheSlap without telling Jade, and jokingly calls him a jerk. *Cat comments on Jade's post, (saying that she HATES babies) and asks if she hates her profile because it has baby heads all over it. *Jade posts that mustard disgusts her and that she hates the color pink. Cat comments that she's currently eating mustard and wearing the color pink, and she fears that Jade must hate her for this. As a response, Jade tells her that she has no idea of the hatred she has for most people (she never includes Cat in this, though). And Cat seems to know she's not included because she is relieved and mentions that she's not most people (she's Cat). *Jade comments on Cat's profile video saying that she won't call it good, but she doesn't hate it, which Beck tells Cat to consider as a HUGE compliment from Jade. *Jade suggests Cat be a cat for Halloween so she doesn't confuse herself (like the year before when Cat dressed up as a fox). *Cat comments on Jade's message to Beck, curious as to why her and Beck broke up. *Cat and Jade are seen sitting together in a picture. *Cat and Jade sing back-up for Robbie on his song about strangers, and end up dancing together. *Jade posts that she is at the movies with Cat. *Jade records the second 'Cat's Random Thoughts' video in Cat's bedroom. Cat frequently wonders if it is recording because there is no red light on the camcorder. In a different video ('Drive-by Acting Exercises: Beck and Jade') Jade is also wondering if her and Beck's video is recording because she doesn't see the light. *Cat puts up a status saying "Is happy." Jade comments on it asking why, and Cat comments back saying, 'Why what?' Jade then asks, 'Why are you happy?' Cat says, 'I'm not. I'm actually really sad today.' Jade replies, 'Then why does your status say is happy!?????' Cat says, 'Oh, that was a typo.' *When Cat repeats the 'shellfish' joke on TheSlap, Jade threatens that if she says that joke again she'll de-friend Cat in real life (so that means Jade does consider them as friends). *Cat's post says that her and Jade are going to go sing karaoke with each other. *Tori posts that Jade gets annoyed when Cat copies her poses in pictures, but Cat thinks it's funny. *In her UNICORNED! gallery, Cat posts that Jade almost looks like a nice person as a unicorn, but believes she would use her horn as a weapon. *When Cat says that she doesn't know why she's craving carrots, Jade says maybe it's because she watched her neighbor's pet rabbit for a week, to which Cat agrees. *When Tori asks what she she should get Jade for Christmas, Cat says the only nice thing (a gift card), while the other suggestions were a muzzle (Rex), a heart (Robbie), and a therapist (André). *In the "Cat's Christmas Pics!" gallery, Cat posts a photodoced picture of Jade's head on a snowman in a snowglobe. The caption says, "Look Jade is half snowman and half human! She's SNUMAN!" *When Cat says that almonds are a girl's best friend, Jade corrects her by telling her that diamonds are a girl's best friend. *When Jade states she was electrocuted by setting up lights for a school play, Cat replies "Would you say it was a shocking experience? Hee Hee!" *When Jade says slapping people is "acting," Cat says that her "acting" made her face hurt. *In her "Tori Gets Stuck" gallery, Jade says to guess what Cat's favorite movie is, giving the hint that it's about a very large boat. She then goes on to say that she likes it too, albeit only because it sinks at the end. *Jade posted that she took home her dissected frog from science class and she named him "Gutsy" and Cat replied "I would have named him Hopper!" Then Jade responded back, "Uh, maybe six months ago that name would have been better, Cat." *Cat posted that she and Jade would go together to a restaurant. The conservation goes like this: **'Cat:' Going to a Sri Lankan restaurant with Jade called "The Hot & Spicy Pepper Palace." She likes watching me sweat while I eat. **'Jade:' Don't worry, you'll be fine. *Jade posted that if she had a pool she'd buy a pet shark and have a pool party and Cat was excited for the pool party. The conversation goes like this: **'Jade:' If I had a pool, I'd buy a pet shark and some leeches. Then I'd have a pool party! **'Cat: '''Yeah! Pool party! *Cat posted that she got her hair stuck in the freezer, and Jade was the only one who cared enough to respond and ask her what happened. This is the conversation: **'Cat: Running late for school today! My hair got stuck in the freezer again! **'Jade: '''How on earth did that happen? **'Cat: 'Cuz I was trying to see if my new hair dye exactly matched the color of a red ice pop! How else would it happen? *Cat commented on Andre's post that she was sad she never had a flashback, and Jade replied. The post also implies that Cat was going over to Jade's house. **'Cat: 'I never got to do a flashback. boo :( **'Jade: 'You did, but it wasn't yours. You can have some oatmeal now. Pick yourself up some on your way over here -- and get me a lemonade. *'Cat: I just met a celebrity at the grocery store!!! I totally forgot his name but he's that blond guy who was in that huge popular movie last summer! Wow! **'Jade:' Cat, you used so many words to tell us absolutely nothing at all. Congratulations. * Cat uploaded a video in TheSlap of her and Jade singing the theme song of Drake and Josh in Cat Crashes Jade's House and Cat hugs Jade at the end of the video. ** This video seems reveals many things about the two: *** Jade's mother most likely knew Cat fairly well, since she let Cat in. *** Cat knew where Jade lived. *** Jade seemed to be more annoyed than angry that Cat was at her house. *** Cat captioned the video "I visit Jade (who loves having me over, btw)," showing she's been to Jade's house before. *** Cat uses her baby voice and Jade says "You know I don't like it when you baby talk!" Implying that Cat knows how to get Jade to do something. *** Jade and Cat stare at each other while singing. Jade doesn't look annoyed at all. *** Jade sits down directly next to Cat, and isn't annoyed/angered by the fact they're touching. *** Cat hits Jade with her ball. Jade isn't angered by this, she only gazes at Cat who is laying on the floor. * When Cat says that she wishes it was Christmas, Jade says "You have no idea how much I hate you right now." When Beck explains that Jade hates when anyone mentions Christmas before December, Cat immediately apologises and tries to reconcile with her. This shows that Cat doesn't like making Jade upset. * Cat posts something about Christmas again and Jade gets upset with her. ** Cat: 'Yay! Only 353 days till Christmas!!! Yippeee! **'Jade: STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!! Cade Songs 'She's Killing Me' - A Rocket to the Moon 'Girl Next Door' - Saving Jane 'Little Red Riding Hood' -Sam the Sham & the Pharos 'She's a Lady' - Forever the Sickest Kids 'The Reason' - Hoobastank 'She Has a Girlfriend Now' - Reel Big Fish 'Bubbly' - Colbie Caillat 'I Found a Way' -Drake Bell, The Drake & Josh Theme Song Gallery 180px-Tumblr ll9d1qRvoB1qbh6euo1 500.gif 183px-Asdasd.jpg 284px-Cadettt.jpg 228px-Ariliz.png 180px-IMG 0089.png 250px-Tumblr lok2ye9QfB1qbfppso1 500.png 137px-Cade DaleSquires1.png 240px-Cade DaleSqires.png 257px-Cade2.jpg 260px-4633333333333333333333333.jpg 162px-Give it up (jade and cat).jpg Cade o GIFSoup com.gif IMG 0339.JPG IMG_0876.PNG IMG 0882.PNG IMG 0881.PNG IMG 0880.PNG IMG 0879.PNG IMG 0878.PNG IMG 0877.PNG IMG 0876.PNG IMG 1041.PNG Cade Videos **~Contagious: Cat and Jade~* *|| Can't Read My Poker Face || Jade/Cat *Red Riding Hood - Jade and Cat *|She Loves Me Not| Jade/Cat *I'm In Love With A Girl I Hate || Jade/Cat || *She Walked Away / Jade & Cat *[Headlock *King of Anything. Jade/Cat *Jar of Hearts - Cat and Jade *Cat&&Jade: Shes Killing Me Cade Fanfiction *Cade archive on FanFiction.net *With Ice Cream by ohsnapitzzhannah *Cat's Little Secret by ohsnapitzzhannah *Her Jade by JayYay *Terrible by hup123hup123slapslap *Perfectly Imperfect For You by lovelyMESS *Just a Cupcake by Falcon226 *Windows by amberpire *I Sew Myself Shut by amberpire *Games by amberpire *Exception by amberpire *Dirty Little Secret by amberpire *Diamonds In The Rough by amberpire *Frozen Yoghurt by demondreaming *Give It Up by demondreaming *Facade by Poetree *How can they be friends? by unimportant44 *Bubble Wrap by UnbrokenNarnianx FRIENDSHIP *Bruised and Broken But You've Got My Heart by sjmoore13 *It's Hard Loving Cat by TheArianaArmy *Saving Cat Valentine by ParadaoxMoonlight *Typical Weirdness by ohsnapitzzhannah FRIENDSHIP *Little Candles by TheArianaArmy *Recover by AchingBeauty *look at what a mess we made by WhiteChocolateAngel FRIENDSHIP *Just Kiss Me by aydenjett *You Amaze Me by LoveandFury *Butterfly Kisses by BlondeMascaraPrincess *love overdose by eccentric adolescent *Those Eyes by JustAdorkable379 *Breaking Bones by MidnightRose24 *You Know I'm Coming For You by parisnights *Movie Night by hurriCADE Popular Writers:'' ''(has written 2 or more stories for Cade) *demondreaming *ohsnapitzzhannah *dontblameme-igrewupontv *lovelyMess *amberpire *professor lazyass *Husbamf *Jessiglet *Keelin Forsythe *dontblameme igrewupontv *Random Dice *WhoaaKid *Bubblegum Shoes *Falcon226 If you read these fanfictions, please write a review to tell the author what you thought and let them know you discovered their story through this wiki. Thanks! Category:Major Pairings Category:Victorious Category:Cat Valentine Category:Jade West Category: Relationship Moments Category: Relationship Category:Friendships Category:Friendship Moments Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Slash Pairings